


I'll Follow You Anywhere

by olyoxenfree



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olyoxenfree/pseuds/olyoxenfree
Summary: Jasper wasn't the vampire Alice met in that diner.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 23
Kudos: 289





	I'll Follow You Anywhere

Most people would find themselves inside on a day like this one. The rain was almost biting as the temperature steadily dropped. On the off chance someone was spotted, they were often seen scurrying to their next destination. 

All the more reason why a lone figure walking down the side of the road at a leisurely pace, seemingly undaunted by the weather, stuck out like a sore thumb. 

She was wearing dark clothes, made darker by their soaked status. Her hair was plastered to her skull, somehow still appearing untangled and soft. If anyone had the wherewithal to stop and look at her they would be struck by how beautiful she was, even drenched from head to toe. 

Bella felt no sense of urgency on her journey along this backroad somewhere in Pennsylvania. She had seen the state welcome sign and at some point decided to slow her pace and decide if this region held any interest to her. That is after all why she came back to the States.

She’s been travelling the continental US for the last few months with no goal other than to explore. The few covens she met on the way had tried repeatedly to get her to stay with them but she’s had more than enough time living the coven life. Being a part of the greatest vampire coven in the world for the better part of 200 years will do that to you.

After exploring Europe for a few decades she figured she would never be able to put her past behind her if she remained so close to her former home. So back to the country of her human birth it was to do more exploring. Wandering more like. Even if that included the middle of Bumfuck, Pennsylvania. 

Bella finally stopped and looked up after being lost in her thoughts the last hundred miles or so. Later on she’ll reflect how serendipitous it was to stop right across the street from this particular diner but in the moment she just stared through the half-condensed glass at the occupants inside for a beat before giving into the slight tug she felt and venturing in. 

Whatever the reason was that she stopped here, it was as good a place as any to figure out what was next. The scent of humans was strong, even from her position outside but she wasn’t worried. Despite not having hunted since leaving New York, her control had never slipped in the 237 years she’s been undead.

Bella rang her hair out and twisted it over her shoulder before pulling the door open. She was immediately accosted with the scent of a few scarce humans and the pungent smell of diner food. Scrunching her nose up, she almost decided to hold her breath for however long she’d be in the diner before she caught the scent of something else. Something that immediately put her on edge and halted her movement further into the establishment.

Vampire.

Now Bella was no stranger to hostile vampires, occupational hazard. But at the same time she didn’t have any personal enemies. They were all dead. 

No, what put her on edge was the potency of this vampire’s scent. She was surprised it wasn’t the first thing she smelled. It was the typical sweet of any vampire but oh so much more. It smelt like an untouched meadow, almost exactly like the one she laid in for a week in Poland many springs ago. It smelled like petrichor after a much needed rain, fitting for the current weather. And honeysuckle. Honeysuckle was the scent that tied it all together. It smelt… Light. If she had to describe it. It smelt like the feeling she got after leaving the Volturi. It smelt entirely too appealing and she had half a mind to either bolt or continue standing there almost drooling venom.

“Hi! Welcome to Lou’s.” Too late.

A kind eyed woman was pouring coffee into a scruffy looking man’s cup from behind the counter. 

“Go ahead and come in honey yer lettin’ all the heat out!” She finished pouring the hot beverage and started making her way around the counter just as Bella snapped out of it and realized she’d been standing at the open door leaving a small puddle. She swallowed the venom that accumulated in her mouth before smiling at the woman bustling over to her. The woman stuttered in her sure steps before regaining her footing with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

“Ahem, you’re not from around here are ya honey? That’s quite alright, I was born and raised in Alabama myself. Thought I’d move up here for somethin’ new y’know? Funny thing is I worked in a diner back home and I work in a diner now. Ha! Oh goodness why am I tellin’ ya all that…” Bella heard tinkling laughter come from somewhere behind her as she was ushered to a table away from that tantalizing scent by the blustering waitress. It sounded like wind chimes to her sensitive ears.

After being pushed into a chair she subtly tried to look around the woman to find the source of that laugh which she was certain was also the source of that scent but it was impossible at their current angle. 

“Now what can I getcha?” The waitress had a pen and notepad ready, seemingly returned to her professional status until Bella’s eyes caught hers again. Which led her to somehow dropping both her pen and notepad. The tinkling laughter started up and Bella tried for a second time to spot its owner before the waitress, Lucy, according to her name tag, stood up from retrieving her items, once again blocking her view.

“Actually, Lucy,” Lucy jumped slightly at the sound of her name coming from the smoothest voice she had ever heard. It sounded like velvet. It was as smooth as the other beautiful patron that had walked in a few hours before. She blushed at her reaction to the voice and gulped just as the woman continued.

“I just spotted a friend of mine across the diner, I’m just going to sit with her. I’ll let you know if I need anything, okay?” Bella finished her sentence with a brief brush of her cold hand on the woman's arm before sweeping out of her seat and making her way across the diner.

“That explains it, they must know each other,” Lucy muttered to herself as she made her way to another customer with his hand up. What are the odds of two supermodels with weird contacts showing up in her diner in this little podunk town?

Bella heard the comment of course and it almost slowed her journey to this mystery vampire. She was sure they had never met. Even without superior memory, that scent was not one she’d forget. And she wasn’t the friendliest vampire, though no one could say she was outright hostile. But something was pulling her across this diner and she was powerless to resist. 

Her feet carried her right to the source of her inner musings, she saw them stop at the edge of a table. Apparently her feet were more certain than she was at the moment because she had yet to look up. Internally she rolled her eyes at herself. She was an over 200 year old vampire for crying out loud. She’d faced scarier vampires than this one who laughs at bumbling waitresses and smelled like all of her favorite things. She just needed to man up and look up.

She took a subtle deep breath to steel herself. Which was obviously a mistake because then she was clamping down the urge to purr at the scent that threatened to overwhelm her. Freaking. Purr. Where was that iron-clad control Aro loved to brag she possessed? Not even a second had passed between her arriving at the table and the mess she now found herself but vampires experience time differently so she needed to say something before this vampire thought she'd lost it.

“Took you long enough to get here.”

Bella’s eyes snapped up immediately and locked onto the strangest set of irises looking back at her. They were sinopia in color. Somewhere between the blood red of a regular vampire and the gold she knew “vegetarian” vampires possessed. Around the pupil more prominent flecks of topaz were peaking through.

“Recent change in diet?” Bella asked as she glided into the booth across from the other vampire. 

The vampire giggled and nodded vigorously. “Yep. I can give you some tips the next time you go hunting.”

Bella chuckled and leaned back in her seat, eyes never leaving the ones in front of her.

“I don’t think I need any tips on how to hunt. I’ve been doing pretty well these last few centuries.”

The mystery vampire’s eyes seemed to twinkle knowingly before she said, “Oh I know. You’re human hunting prowess isn’t in question. But the first time you hunt animals things get a little…” -she tilts her head and looks Bella up and down- “...messy.” If Bella was human she would’ve blushed under the scrutiny. Until what the vampire said caught up with her. 

“What do you mean the first time I hunt animals? Who said I'd be hunting animals?” Bella narrowed her eyes slightly at the vampire sitting in front of her and really took her in. 

Her hair was ink black. If she wasn’t a vampire Bella would assume she dyed it. It was short and in disarray, half of it was still wet and the other half stuck up randomly. She was small. At least as far as she can tell while sitting down. Though she seemed to have been turned around the same age Bella was, late teens or early twenties. Her skin was the pale of any vampire but, along with her hair, looked softer than silk. Her lips were red and they were smiling at Bella showing off pearly white teeth that Bella was certain were sharp as hell. She seemed to vibrate in her seat, filled with an excitement that Bella couldn’t begin to fathom what it was for. What’s so exciting about a diner in the middle of Pennsylvania? Well, other than two supernatural predators. And the meatball special apparently.

Bella was snapped back to the conversation at hand when the vampire spoke up again. “You said it, silly! Or you will…” 

“How do you-”

“I’m sorry I tend to get ahead of myself! I forget sometimes that people haven’t experienced things yet and I just go on and on as if they know what I know and that can get a little awkward.”

“Okay… but how-”

“I’m Alice!” The vampire, Alice apparently, stuck her hand out over the table towards Bella who just looked at the hand, trying to absorb everything Alice just said.

Finally she grasped the hand in hers and shook it. “Bella,” she said with a small smile. She figured rolling with the punches was the best way to figure out what the hell is happening. And she was right. Alice’s skin _was_ softer than silk.

Alice giggled again and withdrew her hand. “I know.” She stared at Bella with a little glint of something in her eyes. 

“So, Alice,” Bella started after a few moments of staring at each other. “You seem to know a lot of things, including what I’ll choose to eat apparently. Let me guess, precognition?”

Alice nodded vigorously again and even bounced in her seat a little.

“Subjective precognition. It depends on the decisions people make.”

Bella nodded and looked out the window. Her mind immediately went to Aro and how he would kill for a psychic in his ranks. She shook off the thought. She was no longer a Volturi member. But thinking of work was almost second nature.

“And I take it you saw me coming?” Bella looked back to Alice after asking her question to see the vampire get even more excited if that was possible.

“Yes,” Alice said quietly, her tone contradicting the excitement in her body. “I’ve been waiting for you for a long time. You almost decided to go around Pennsylvania and travel the coast all the way to Florida. It would’ve delayed our meeting even longer.” Alice was pouting by the time she finished and in that moment Bella realised something important. That pout was dangerous.

“Yeah I changed my mind, too much sun down south and I didn’t want to only explore by night just yet.”

Alice smiled again and nodded her head. “Yep and then I got a vision of this diner and I knew we would finally meet!” 

Bella smiled at Alice’s obvious excitement. The small vampire looked ready to vibrate right out of her seat. It was terribly endearing.

“How long have you been having visions of me, Alice?”

“You were my very first vision after I woke up.”

Bella blinked. She wasn’t expecting that. The weight of those words and the serious way Alice said them had her leaning forward in her seat towards the smaller vampire.

“And how long ago were you turned?”

Alice laughed and put her hand over her heart. “Bella! Don’t you know it’s rude to ask a woman’s age?”

Bella smirked and leaned back in her seat. “It’s been some time since someone’s nagged me about manners. I forget some things,” she said with a shrug.

Alice just shook her head at the taller vampire sitting in front of her before sobering a little. “I can’t remember when I was born or how old I was when I was turned. In fact, I can’t remember anything before the change. But I’ve been a vampire for just under 50 years.”

Bella’s eyebrows went up. Her human memories were fuzzy at best but she could still recall things like her birthday or what her parents generally looked like. Alice’s hands were resting on the table and she had to resist the urge to grab one.

“I’m sorry.”

Alice looked slightly dazed for a second before perking up again. “Don’t be! The future will be so much better than whatever it is I can’t remember.”

“I get the sneaking suspicion that that future includes me.”

“Of course silly! I didn’t spend every rainy day for the past month coming to this diner waiting for just anybody!”

“A month?” Bella was taken aback. “Are your visions usually so… imprecise?”

Alice looked into Bella’s eyes intensely, almost as if she was trying to solve something. The look made Bella hyper aware of their proximity. 

“No not usually,” Alice said softly. “But visions of you are so different than any other. You were clear as day in my first vision but you became exceedingly blurry as time went on. It was so frustrating!” And the pout was back. Bella quickly looked down at her hands on the table before she did something stupid. Like kiss the pout off the smaller vampire’s face. _Get a grip, Swan_ , she thought to herself.

“That’s probably due to my shield. I’ve been developing it more and more over the years. At first it was only against mental powers but now I’m able to shield from just about anything. Including senses.” Being so forthcoming about herself was very unusual. But she guessed that everything about this situation would be unusual.

“That explains… so much actually.” Bella looked up at the tone Alice was using. She sounded almost sad. Like she just brought up a forgotten sadness.

The petite vampire smiled softly and answered the question in Bella’s eyes. “There was a period of time about 15 years ago when you disappeared from my visions entirely. Usually visions of you would come periodically, mostly blurry or distorted unless I really concentrated. But suddenly you were just… gone. There was nothing,” -she sighed deeply, as if shaking off a horrible memory- “I thought you… I thought you died before I ever got to meet you.” Alice looked so sad at the thought of Bella being dead that she wanted nothing more than to reassure the little vampire that she wasn’t going anywhere. Ever. Some part of her unconsciously decided she would follow Alice anywhere. And part of her guessed that Alice had already figured that out. Probably long before she ever stepped foot in the diner.

“Hey I’m here now. Alive -well somewhat alive- and kicking.” Alice gave her a small smile and nodded.

Something about what the pixie like vampire said clicked in Bella’s mind. “You said that was about 15 years ago?” Alice simply nodded. “Yeah that was probably when I was in Poland on an assignment. Aro wanted me to-” Bella’s eyes widened and she looked quickly away from Alice. A silent beat or two passed before the small vampire placed a delicate hand under Bella’s chin, drawing the taller vampire's gaze back to her own. 

“Bella it’s okay. I know you were once a part of the Volturi. You might be blurry most of the time but I can put two and two together.” 

Bella wasn’t ashamed of her past, but you don’t go around telling every vampire you meet that you were once a member of the Volturi. Especially when you know longer had the backing of the most powerful vampire group currently in existence. Though, being ‘a part’ of the Volturi was a big understatement and she had a feeling Alice knew it too. Still, a slip like that from Bella was pretty much unheard of. Apparently her self control didn’t work around Alice. Figures.

She was once one of the three Volturi “Princesses”, having gained favor under Marcus just as Jane had gained favor under Aro and Heidi had gained favor under Caius. But getting lost in the memories of her old life were not on the agenda for this conversation so she just nodded and continued with her explanation. Alice removed her hand from Bella’s chin and returned it’s previous position laying flat on the table. The brunette almost let out a sigh, missing the contact immediately.

“So yeah, like I was saying. I was in Poland on an assignment and things almost went left. That was the first time I activated my full shield. It was somewhat of an accident… Or pure survival mode,” she shrugged lightly. “I was basically non-existent to the coven I was infiltrating. It was a jarring experience to say the least. They never knew what hit them, literally. Once I completed my assignment I wandered for a while and found this meadow deep in the Białowieża Forest. I just… laid there. For like a week before I went back to Volterra.”

Alice was beaming and almost vibrating once again. 

“That was my very first vision of you!” she gushed. “You looked so…” Alice bit her lip and adopted this far away look on her eyes before shaking her head slightly and beaming again. “Anyways, it was the most beautiful meadow. I could almost smell the wildflowers.”

Bella took an almost involuntary sniff in, basking in the aroma Alice gave off.

“Yeah the smell is- uh was! Um, it smelled amazing.” She leaned back in her seat, willing herself to get a grip.

Alice just looked at the brunette across from her knowingly. The taller vampire’s hair was starting to dry and Alice could see subtle streaks of red interspersed throughout the rich brown. Her eyes were a striking red and they were framed by long eyelashes that brushed against high cheekbones whenever she blinked. Her lips looked impossibly soft and Alice hoped she would one day get to taste them. Her visions never gave her an insight as to what exactly Bella would mean to her, only the idea that they would be extremely important to each other. But the feeling she got when their eyes finally connected left no doubt in her mind the role the brunette would play in her life. Not to mention her mouth watering scent, wild berries and freesias. It took everything in her not to move to Bella’s side of the booth and jump her. But she fortunately, or unfortunately, had some decorum and understood that though Bella seemed to be taking everything in stride, they were still virtually strangers.

“How are you ladies holdin’ up over here? Can I getcha anything?” 

Alice’s eyes snapped up from where they were traveling into dangerously low territory.

Lucy the waitress stood at their table having materialized from seemingly nowhere. She was eying their very empty table, clearly displeased that they had not ordered anything yet.

Alice smiled her most charming smile, pleased with the pink appearing on poor Lucy’s cheeks. “Actually yes, can we have two cups of coffee? Black.” Lucy, eager to please, nodded vigorously and set off to make a fresh pot for the beings sitting in the booth.

Bella raised an eyebrow at Alice once Lucy had left the table. “Coffee?”

The pixie like vampire shrugged delicately. “I like the smell.”

Bella just shook her head, completely enamored with the strange vampire sitting in front of her.

“That reminds me…” Bella trailed off. Alice looked into Bella’s eyes expectantly, having already guessed what the brunette was about to say.

“Animals?” the brunette continued skeptically.

“No, Bella, I think coffee is made from plants.”

Bella rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. “You know what I mean. Why the diet switch?” 

She wasn’t necessarily opposed. In fact she tried to hunt as little as possible, her superior control aided her need, or lack of, to hunt regularly. Hunting humans was her way of life for so long, it was second nature. But that didn’t necessarily mean she found joy in it. She had heard of the vampire, Cullen, who was with the Volturi some time before she joined, and his peculiar diet. But she’d never been persuaded enough to pursue more information on it. Why after all this time would she switch to the so-called “vegetarian” diet?

Alice sat for a moment, debating on how much she should say. She didn’t want to keep anything from Bella, but from the snippets she’d seen of the woman over the years, she knew the older vampire was partial to being alone, even when surrounded by Volturi. Telling her that they were, in all likelihood, going to join a coven of 6 vegetarian vampires might have adverse effects.

Looking down at the table, Alice started with, “Well…” 

Bella leaned forward in her seat, unable to keep her distance from the raven haired vision in front of her for very long.

“Well…?” she encouraged.

“It’ll make things… easier,” Alice hedged.

“It’ll make _what_ things easier?”

“...”

“Alice!” Throughout this entire conversation the smaller vampire had been nothing but open and forthcoming, to the point that most people would’ve bolted early into the conversation. So this avoidance was a little concerning.

Alice sighed and slumped a little in her seat. Bella tried not to get distracted at how unbelievably cute she was in that moment.

“Okay I’ll tell you, but don’t freak out or change your mind about me.”

“Who’s to say I’ve even made my mind up about you in the first place?” Bella mumbled.

Alice just raised her eyebrow with a little smirk and gave Bella a look.

Bella laughed softly and shook her head. “Right, stupid thing to say to a future seeing vampire. Okay so what’s the big thing that’s got you all reticent?”

Alice sat up straight again and held Bella’s gaze before saying, “In one year, 8 months, and 2 days, we will be joining Carlisle Cullen and his coven.”

Bella blinked before relaxing just a little bit. “Ha, that’s no big deal. I heard about him periodically around Volterra. I think Aro might have a little crush on him actually.” Bella laughed a little before catching Alice’s eyes again. She was no stranger to visiting covens. She’d stayed with two so far in her journey across the US. It was no big deal.

...Or maybe it was because Alice hadn’t changed her apprehensive expression.

“It’s no big deal, right?” she asked nervously.

Alice looked away and shifted in her seat a little. “Well…”

Bella’s eyebrows shot up. She was getting a feeling about what the big deal was.

“How long will we be staying?”

“Um…”

Bella narrowed her eyes at the tiny vampire. “Alice…”

“Yes my Bella?” Alice said sweetly, looking up at Bella through her eyelashes.

Bella suppressed a shiver at the endearment and forced herself to stick to the conversation at hand.

“Don’t try to distract me, you devious little pixie.”

“Pixie?”

Bella ignored the question and continued. “How long are we staying with Carlisle and his coven?”

“Well they’re really more like a _family_ -”

“Alice!”

“Forever!”

Silence.

“And here’s your coffee ladies! I made it fresh for ya!” Lucy set down two mugs in front of the women that were staring at each other, not making a sound. Clearly sensing the tension she made a quick getaway, not bothering to ask them once again if they needed anything else.

“Forever…?” Bella murmured.

Alice quickly grasped one of Bella’s hands before saying, “Only if you want to, of course. Don’t think just because I’ve seen it that means it’s inevitable. Subjective precognition remember? I think you’ll find we could be happy with them though-”

“Alice.”

“I mean I can barely see you as it is but when I see me with them, the blur that is you is always there. And usually I’m happy. And I know I wouldn’t be happy if you’re not happy so-”

“Alice!” Bella squeezed the hand that was holding her own, trying to get it’s owner to slow down. Alice was holding on so tightly that she was sure cracks would start forming pretty soon.

Alice took a deep, unneeded breath and looked wide eyed at Bella, anticipating her response. 

Bella pushed the coffee to the side and pulled Alice’s other hand into her own. She unintentionally mimicked Alice and took in a deep breath before saying, “I’ll follow you anywhere.” 

Alice finally relaxed her death grip on Bella’s hands. The smile the pixie gave her put every one before it to shame. She looked ready to burst. Bella rushed to continue before Alice got started again. “I’m not- I don’t usually…” -she took another deep breath and soldiered on- “Okay so this is a little bizarre for me. A lot bizarre, actually. I didn’t expect to walk into this diner and walk out poised to start consuming animal blood and join another coven, this time apparently for good. Hell I’ve known you for less than an hour and here we are holding hands. That’s basically second base.” Alice laughed softly and squeezed Bella’s hands again, as if to emphasize her point. 

“But this feels right. The last time I felt so sure about anything I left the Volturi after 200 years of service without a glance back. Whatever this feeling is is stronger than even that. I’d be an idiot to let it go. So if you say we’re meant to join Carlisle and his _family_ in a year, 8 months, and 2 days, well…”

Bella looked up and found Alice searching for something in the brunette’s eyes. Whatever it was she must have found it because she gave Bella a soft smile, encouraging her to continue.

“I’ll follow you anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> So it's quarantine and I've been binge reading Bellice fics. Been a good time lemme tell ya. But this would not get out of my head and I've yet to come across a fic based on this idea. If anyone knows of one please send it my way! So obviously I had to write it, just so it would leave me alone. Who would've thought I'd write Twilight fanfiction in 2020? Not me for sure.
> 
> Few things:
> 
> 1) This will be a one shot for now. This is really all I envisioned but if inspiration strikes maybe I'll add to it.
> 
> 2) I know originally Jasper and Alice met in the 1940s but this story is really time ambiguous. For my own sanity of course.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
